User talk:General Wild Dog
Hi, welcome to Command and Conquer Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Allied Repair Drones.PNG page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ex Machinae (Talk) 17:37, 3 September 2009 Tiberian Sun Rising Tiberian Sun Rising is still in development, consequently no download is available at the momment. For extra information visit the two pages provided with the two links with the mod's article in EVA Database. Also, if yu have a Moddb account, send a PM to AssassinCS, who is the leader of the development team at Moddb, he can inform you with a lot more things that I can. Playmsbk 13:51, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Just some thoughts about our arguement Remembering our arguement in talk page for C&C3 Tiberium Wars I was just wondering, if C&C3 is not a true C&C so would it also means that all of Red Alerts are also out, as would your logic for that go? ;) Terran Ghost (talk) 09:44, March 27, 2015 (UTC) Red Alert was full of plot-holes and inconsistencies from the very first game of the series. At some point, Red Alert 1 was supposed to be a prequel for Tiberian Saga and game's beta script was coined that way, to reflect numerous clues of Nod brotherhood's involvement. Most of there were purged from retail version, however the game's soviet campaign ending implied Nod brotherhood's existence in Red Alert's timeline also. By Red Alert 2 Nod is gone with no explanation, and we got Yuri as "evil masterming behind the conflict" instead. For me - that's major plothole.... And why you consider prism technology gone from RA3 if it is simply renamed as spectrum technology? As for Yuri - me personally would like to see him returning in new sequels. Generally as for now I see your point that you dislike EA's taking the franchise after Westwood gone regardless of how well the games were made. However, it would be rather idealistic to consider EA wouldn't do that, since they bought the franchise to exploit it.Terran Ghost (talk) 12:24, March 27, 2015 (UTC) So, first of all - any idea's Westwood's former employees might have had about Tiberian Saga's further development before studio's shutdown are now apocryphic in regards to Saga's established canon. Thats just the fact. Hmmm...weren't they both stated as being offshoot from laser technology? Also - Prism tower (RA2) and Spectrum tower (RA3) really both look similar and function identically - with their bright "death ray" attack and power sharing between adjacent towers. I can almost certainly gurantee that sunlight (natural) don't seem involved in Prism technology - if it was so, it would render the towers inoperational during nighttime missions. EA's stroy by the way isn't really that bad. As for Yuri - in original timeline he is either incapacitated or outright dead. End of story. But that may not be the case in Cherdenko's timeline. And Yuri may still appear in further sequels. Terran Ghost (talk) 16:28, March 27, 2015 (UTC) Well, you seem to agree that C&C3 (and Kane's Wrath DLC) was a decent game, that did have everything you would expect from C&C game - it had green crystals of Tiberium, it had the Nod brotherhood with ruthless tactics and its leader Kane with misterious and sinister plans. All other "drawbacks" you mentioned are relatively minor, by default. That's about C&C3... however, the ending for Tiberian Saga- the C&C4 remain really highle controversial .... As for prism and spectrum devices - they function and look so indentical that minor differencies hardly even matter. Really. Terran Ghost (talk) 20:26, March 27, 2015 (UTC) And that's understandable as your own personal position. The issue was that Wiki is by design meant to be "no original research" and neutral point of view. As for me (and by the way, significant part of Russian C&C community) - C&C3 are perfectly fitting into C&C linage, while Red Alert's (all three games) are considered as a "whole another story", thus dismissing any perceived connections between RA1 and TD (Tiberian Dawn). Also, as for me personally, Red Alert 1 was a notoriously bad game in itself. If interested, I can share why I hold such point. Terran Ghost (talk) 13:39, March 28, 2015 (UTC)